Amor y Odio
by anne di vongola
Summary: La línea que separa a el amor y el odio puede ser de muchas formas, como un hilo, incluso una pared. Pero a final de cuentas, es una línea muy delgada. Un sentir tan intenso puede cambiar fácilmente. (¿Leve? SinbadxJudal) -ElSummaryApesta:D-
1. De Amor y Odio (Judal)

**Publico estos dos... cosos juntos pues porque... van juntos xD Además siempre quise escribir algo así, pero nunca había tenido la ship adecuada, y ahora, estos dos son OTP y es lo primero que escribo para este fandom y sddbhsbh u v u**

**MAGI NO ME PERTENECE (si fuera mio, ¿se imaginan todo ese SinJu?)**

**Mi único propósito es divertirme... y posiblemente provocarles feels y alguno que otro headcanon 8)**

* * *

**De Amor Y Odio**

* * *

La primera vez que le vio, se sintió intoxicado. Esa gran cantidad de poder que poseía había sido como una cálida y atrayente luz. Una luz que si no tenía cuidado acabaría por consumirle.

En ese entonces no le importó. Y fue consumido.

Aquel sentimiento de admiración que sintió hacia aquel joven fue creciendo, hasta convertirse en aquella arma de dos filos que desconocía: amor.

Cuando estaba en su soledad, cuando su mente volaba en lo que sentía que le faltaba; le recordaba a él. A él que con su luz le hizo sentir algo de calor en su corazón.

Y estaba enfermo, enfermo de amor por él. En aquel entonces, con solo que él le aceptara a su lado, habría echo cualquier cosa que él pidiera.

Pero como paso el tiempo, su inocente y devoto amor se fue distorsionando, junto con su alma.

Ya no era ese amor que le hubiera echo seguir a aquel hombre a cualquier parte del mundo, apoyarlo en cualquier propósito con alma y mente; no, se había convertido en un amor egoísta y perverso.

Lo deseaba, a él, a su poder. Quería que todo lo que representaba fuera suyo solamente, y de nadie más. Suyo para disfrutarlo, suyo para abusar de él, destruirlo. Porque si él lo destruía, solo el podía repararlo y jugar con el ¿no es así?

Pero al fin, después de un tiempo; los rechazos, las peleas y esas continuas palabras y miradas que no representaban más que desagrado; dejaron su huella.

Todo se fue acumulando en su corazón desde un principio, y como bien lo sabía, sucedió lo inevitable.

El amor se convirtió en odio.

Ya no quería ayudarle, ni poseerle. Quería destruirle, pero no para repararlo. Quería hacerlo para que ya no quedara nada de esa persona que siempre lo rechazo, que cuando pudo haberle salvado de caer más en su propia depravación, no hizo más que mirar cómo se consumía. Quería mostrarle, todo lo que él le había hecho a su ya maldito corazón.

Por qué Judal lo sabía bien. El amor es un sentimiento puro, incondicional, irracional, corruptible, frágil, que con el empuje adecuado, puede volverse el más intenso odio.

Solo se puede odiar lo que una vez se amó ¿no?


	2. De Odio y Amor (Sinbad)

**De Odio y Amor**

* * *

La primera vez, solo fue lastima al ver a ese pobre chiquillo en tal desgraciada situación. La segunda vez, la semilla del odio empezó a crecer. Porque era imposible, era imposible que alguien hiciera tanto daño sin ser consciente de que lo que hacía no debía ser así.

O al menos eso pensó en aquel entonces.

Aquella idea permaneció en su mente un tiempo más. Después se dio cuenta que aquel niño no era nada más que un títere, volviéndose indiferente a él, centrándose mas en odiar a aquella organización que era capaz de corromper de tal manera.

Aunque el tiempo le mostro que ese niño había madurado. Y ahora, había seguido el camino de la corrupción por elección propia. Así comenzó a odiarlo, por no seguir el camino que debía, por ser un muro en el camino para cumplir su propósito.

Le odio profundamente, la indiferencia había quedado en el pasado.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, cada que lo veía no podía centrarse en otra cosa. Solo pensaba en como podía deshacerse de él y de su presencia.

Pero después, cometió un error.

La oscuridad es misteriosa, llena de acertijos que piden ser resueltos. Ese misterio le atrajo, le atrajo demasiado. Bien dicen, que la curiosidad mato al gato; en su caso, la curiosidad le condeno a algo peor que la muerte.

Se enamoró de aquella oscuridad.

Al verle, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que saber que había en su corazón, el saber por qué era como lo era. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, siempre lo pensaba; pensaba en esos enigmáticos ojos carmín día y noche. Queriendo descubrir todos sus secretos. Y cuando no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza, supo que algo andaba mal.

Pero cuando al verle no podía ver más que su belleza, una belleza toxica que le devoraba la vida y la razón, y aquel misterio que lo bañaba, al querer saber toda la verdad. A ayudarle a encontrar todo aquello que le fue arrebatado.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que se enamoró. Amor, aquel sentimiento pasional, irracional, que no conoce fronteras ni límites, que puede salvar a cualquiera de la perdición. El mismo sentimiento que podría condenarlo.

Y fue cuando entendió toda la razón que tenía aquel dicho.

Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

* * *

**Amo mis headcanons caraju(?)**


End file.
